Persona 5:Queen's and her Fool
by JokerV3
Summary: Ren and Makoto are secretly dating till one day they go spend a night a Leblanc and begin to heat things up a little. This is a Lemon so if your not 18 years or older. Don't read it


**This is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy this if you notice any grammar error please tell me and I'll try my best on changing it . Note there well be some spoilers in the lines. All the characters and places is owned by Atlus and it's respected owners expect for the story I'm writing.  
Warning this fic is Lemon so if you yourself are not adult or disturb by any sexual contents then I advise you to leave and choose something else other then here thank you and I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

Ren Amamiya(AKA Joker) is going out with the Makoto Niijima(AKA Queen) in secret not only that the school wouldn't find out but also the teams as will. They've have been dating for over a month already and nobody knows not even Makoto sister Sae Niijima knows about it. they flirt through phones and spend there nights alone in Leblanc.

One night Ren awoke from his text jingle "_who could that be" _said Morgana annoyed, Ren grab his phone out of his pocket and see who texted him it was none other then Makoto who texted him "hey can you take me to a movie it's that one Yakuza movie I really want to watch and sister is busy working, can take me there so that I won't feel lonely" her text said Ren texted back "sure what time" waited for a few seconds and she respond back "cool meet me in the usually theatre at 4:30pm. Ren put away his phone and proceed on going to sleep.

The next day Makoto wear her usually summer outfit white dress blouse, and her black capris. She look at her wrist watch and waiting. upon waiting Ren arrived in the scene with his usual black coat, they greets and proceed to the movies. They enjoy the film from the violence and well preform acting. After the movie ended they got out of the theatre. While outside Makoto started talking "you know I plan to watch the movie with my sister but work called and she have to rush back to her job, I felt a so sad and lonely without anyone in the house even before friends it's always the same, I wonder will I ever be like that someday in the future". Makoto was in silence thinking negatively about her future. Ren took of his coat and put it on Makoto shoulder she snap back to reality and see's Ren warm smile "how bout I'll make you coffee" Ren applies. With a warm smile coming to her face she gladly accept's and they head straight to Leblanc.

Ren returns to Leblanc along with Makoto, he want to the counter putting on his own apron and prepare to make coffee for the miss Niijima. Makoto seems to enjoy the smell of coffee that Ren is making after a few minutes Ren finally finish his coffee and give it to his lovely costumer. She pick up the cup and took a sip "I'm impressed you seem to improve the last time I have a cup, but still not better than Sojiro". Makoto chuckle a little finish with little coffee left Ren took off his apron and took a sip of Makoto's Coffee "HEY!?" before Makoto get to finish her saying Ren dashes to a kiss on her lips, a surprise on Makoto face but shortly closes her eyes and accepts the kiss filled with her coffee. Passionate kiss ended as both opens there eyes "The coffee was amazing whenever you make it" Makoto proceeded to hug Ren as he hugs back as well.

The two lovers went up to the attic where Ren lives, sits in the sofa Makoto laid her head on to Ren shoulder "So my sister isn't coming back for a while now so can I stay in here just so I can feel less lonely" said the blushing Makoto, Ren puts his arm in Makoto shoulder making her blush in even more making her red as a tomato. "Hey Ren why do choose me"? Makoto question "You could have someone like Takemaki with a body of an Model, or someone with polite manners and status like Haru, thats what many boys dream to have ether of them as their dates, I even blackmail you once don't you feel angry about that"! Before she further questions herself Ren stop her by grabbed both of her arms he told "Makoto I don"t care what others thinks and I'm not mad at you if it were me I'll do the same, I'll still become a Phantom Thief and fall in love in you the same you do now". Those words shed Makoto to tears she hugs him down to the sofa, her tears stains Ren shirt "I'm sorry I ruined your shirt". Makoto wipe off her tears after she said those word."It's alright i'll dry of like any water stains". Ren replies while taking off his shirt and put it in the top of the sofa. Makoto blushes after seeing him topless, she suddenly touches the skin of his abs and move in to his pecs finally touches his nipple. "You must have been working out and your body is in perfect condition" Makoto stating her reaction "thank Ryuji for training me and finding a good workout place. Ren replies confidently. "I'll recommend Sakamoto on that gym". Makoto laugh as she touch Ren's pec.

Both lovers move to the bed and began to make out, there tongues intertwine filled with youthful passion. After the kisses stops Makoto blushes and look down "Will you help me remove my clothes"? the blushing Makoto saids. Ren agrees with a nod and precede to remove Makoto clothes hesitated at first Makoto blushes red and close her eyes so that Ren can precede to remove it. Ren took of her top and continues to take of the capris. "is it over"? Makoto opens her eyes seeing Ren face blushing. To Ren point of view he was nervous after seeing Makoto Underwear combined with her blushful face. She wears a black silk bra and panties and can see faint abs the closer you look at it.

Ren was lost at words only to stare at her body, Makoto cross her arms around her chest area and move to the opposite side of Ren point of view with a embarrassed look at her face. "Please to look at me like that". Makoto said. Ren snap back to reality "I'm sorry it just your so pretty that I kinda got lost with words". Makoto look back to Ren they close there eyes kiss each other with tongues intertwining and there body heat increasing they lay down on to the bed still kissing, as the kiss ended there tongues unwined and a string of there saliva can be seen.

Makoto stood up place her hands on his belt and takes it off. "Makoto" Ren wonders of what she's about to do. "Don't worry about it" Makoto then proceed to take of his pants revealing his boxers and a hard stick like object underneath it she threw the pants down in the floor and grab a hold on Ren's underwear. "Ren I want to do it with you for a long time, when you first confess your feelings over me I coudn't stop dreaming about you." Makoto confessing her feelings for him. "So I wanted to do it with you, if you let me"?.  
"I understand" Ren allowed Makoto and she removed his boxers and see's a 9 inch of Ren's manhood appears in front of her. "I-I-It's HUGE"! the surprised Makoto said. This was a first time seeing a Ren's let alone a Man's Penis in person before that she doesn't know what to do to it.

Makoto changed her surprise face to a question face asking what am I supposed to do. "Kiss it" Ren answer the question Makoto. "Ki-KISS IT"!? Makoto shutter a little till she accept the request. she kiss Ren's Penis top, then kiss again, and again, and again till her instincts kicks in and put her tongue and starts licking from the top. Ren felt pleased and relieved from Makoto performance. She began to suck it moving her head back and forth with his penis, "Ahhh-Ahhhah" Ren was enjoying Makoto blowjob and place his hand on her head as she keep on sucking his cuck. "Makoto is this really your first time doing this your a naturally". Ren questions her. Makoto couldn't answer him since she is enjoying suck his dick. "why am I enjoying this I can't stop now, my entire body is have a mind of it own". Makoto thought question to why she enjoying it. As Makoto keep sucking, Ren's Dick begins to twitch inside Makoto mouth. "Ma-Makoto I think I'm go-going to-Ahhh"! Before Ren get to finish it sentence his penis began to explode white semen on Makoto mouth, she took it out of her mouth and more semen enjects onto Makoto face. Ren pant while Makoto began to taste the remaining cum in her face. "It taste bitter but I seem to enjoy it" Makoto then proceed to wipe of the cum in her face. she then notice the Ren's Dick was still hard and can keep on going but before continuing Ren request Makoto to take of her bra. she without hesitation took off the bra revealing her boobs.

Ren got up and touches Makoto''s boobs "there soft" Ren replies as Makoto blushes, he then put Makoto in laydow position and starts sucking on Makoto nipple.  
Makoto let out a moan as he sucking her like a baby who needs milk. "Ahh"! Makoto moan with a cute expression while Ren keep sucking on her, he moves one og his hand down to Makoto panties and touches her vagina. His middle and ring finger begin to stroke gentle. "Ahh- Haaa"! Makoto moans loudly and she began to wet herself a little. Ren stop sucking her nipples and head towards the wet panties. "let see what we got here" Ren said when he about to look and see whats under the soaked wears. "please don't look I'm a bit embarrass". Makoto said looking red on her face and covering her panties with both of her hands. "Don't worried I'm just going to take a peek". Ren push Niijima's hands aside and pull the panties down seeing the wet pussy.

"My your wet and you shave your hair". Ren question with Makoto replies back. "It's was getting itchy so I have to shave it off". Makoto blush embarrass when she say it in front of someone. Ren smirks as he lower his head and began licking the wet pussy. Makoto begins to moan loudly and place her hands onto Ren's head, she can't resist on how good did it felt. "your really good with the tongue Joker". she couldn't think straight all what's in her mind was Joker and his tongue licking her like a dog. As the thought stoping her from warning Ren that she's about cum, as juices began to spray on his face with mouth open. "I'm sorry it just that I couldn't hold it" Makoto apologize as Ren stood up began to taste Makoto juices. "Yours taste gradually". Ren smirks as he licking the remains of Makoto juice. Makoto pants little by little till she felt a sharp pain down her vagina. "ahhh"! Makoto scream quietly as she see Ren's Dick inside of her Vagina.

"Sorry I couldn't resist the temptation" Ren apologize as his hip began to thrust back and foward. "Ah-haa, Don't wor-ahh-ry, I-Haa-aa, wanted this Ahhh-as well Ahhh"! Makoto accepted as moaning Ren pick her up and keep thrusting her against the wall. Makoto hands were on his neck as she enjoying Ren's Cock ramming on her pussy. "Your cock is amazing I want you to do it harder"! Makoto shout as she is being pleasuring by Ren's Cock "As you wish my Queen". Ren began to move faster as Makoto pinned against the wall and moans more louder then before. "Ahhh-Ahhh, Ahhh". Makoto began to think only Ren's Cock, she wanted more of it. "Makoto I can't hold it much longer". Ren tells Makoto. "I about to as well let's Cum together Joker"! Makoto told Ren as he thrusting more faster then usual, Makoto moans louder till climax happened. Ren stop release a canon filled with his Semen inside of Makoto Vagina. "AHHHHHH"! Makoto let out a huge scream as his cum overflowed through her vagina.

Ren puts the exhausted Makoto down and pull his dick out of her cream filled vagina. "You came so much" Makoto pants as Ren fell right next to Makoto almost fainted from exhaustion. Sorry he said to her with sweat drenching in his face and panting non stop. Makoto got a little closer and hug his sweaty body. "That was one hell of a work out we both are cover in sweat". Makoto pants heavy as the both laughs and pull the bed sheets and sleep together for the whole night. The End

* * *

**Well that took me a while to finish this is my first fanfic so I'm a little ****amateur of all of this but I hope you like this and I'm going to do more sooner or later so yeah tell me if there's any grammar error so I could try fixing later.**


End file.
